


[Podfic] Four Things that Weren't Adequately Covered in Mulan's R.A. Training

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan is a Resident Assistant on a dormitory floor at a college. Gosh, some of the students on her floor come from really screwed-up families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Things that Weren't Adequately Covered in Mulan's R.A. Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Things that Weren't Adequately Covered in Mulan's R.A. Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085502) by [NaomiK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiK/pseuds/NaomiK). 



Cover Art provided by Ashesandghost.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BDisney%5D%20Four%20Things%20that%20Weren%27t%20Ad.mp3) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:37
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BDisney%5D%20Four%20Things%20that%20Weren%27t%20Adequately%20Covered%20in%20Mulan%27s%20R.A.%20Training.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:37

## Reader's Notes

**WARNING:** At one point, one of the girls is stalked and there is a discussion of rape culture, however, no such violence occurs.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
